Saudade
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Saudade: el conocimiento reprimido de saber que aquello que se extraña quizás nunca volverá...


_~Saudade~_

* * *

\- ¡Jaeger! ¿Tienes algo que hacer luego?

El muchacho de hipnotizantes ojos verdes se giró lo más que pudo en su asiento viendo la figura pequeña, pero muy imponente, del Oficial Levi, cuyos ojos fríos y siniestros se encontraban detenidos en él.

\- Eh, claro que no _señor._

\- Bien, en diez minutos te quiero fuera. Tengo una misión importante para ti- ni siquiera esperó que el joven le respondiera. Con esa misma mueca inalterable giró sobre sus talones y desapareció del comedor.

Eren soltó el suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. De mala gana mordisqueó la pieza de pan y se apresuró a beber un buen trago de su café frío, todo bajo la mirada consternada de Armin.

\- Ya Eren- le dijo con simpatía.

\- Ese enano la tiene conmigo desde que la tonta de Mikasa decidió enfrentarlo…

\- Para defenderte a ti, si mal no recuerdo- completó el rubio en acento conciliador, ganándose una mirada rabiosa de su amigo quien volvía a beber de ese café desabrido.

\- Nadie le pide ayuda, ella siempre anda metiendo las narices donde no la llaman.

Armin sonrió de lado y se guardó de agregar el _porqué_ la bella chica hacía eso. Pero obviamente no le correspondía a él develar esa información así que se guardó sus palabras y suspiró sonoramente.

\- Pobrecilla Mikasa.

\- ¿Porqué, que le pasó ahora? ¿No pudo romper su propia marca?- aventuró con acento aburrido apoyando los brazos en el respaldo de su silla, y viendo como los otros soldados abandonaban su lugar para comenzar las actividades diarias dentro del cuartel.

\- Eh ¿no te lo dije? Sasha dijo que apenas pudo pegar un ojo la noche anterior, Mikasa se la pasó delirando y ardiendo en fiebre.

\- ¿De veras?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad -Me cuesta imaginar a la autosuficiente Mikasa con calentura…- de pronto rió para si -Ha de haber sido muy divertido, imagino el malhumor de Sasha.

\- Realmente no creo que haya sido risible, Eren a juzgar por la cara de…

\- _¡Jaeger, estoy esperando!_ \- La voz sonó lo suficientemente demandante para que el nombrado soldado se pusiera inmediatamente de pie conteniendo el aliento y encaminándose hacia la salida.

\- ¡Y-Ya voy s-señor!

Armin a su lado lo imitó pese a que su ronda no empezaba hasta dentro de media hora -¿Te harás un momento para llevarle el desayuno a Mikasa?

\- ¿Estas de chiste? ¿Con el enano resoplándome en la nuca?

\- Pero Eren, esa niña no comerá si no la obligan.

\- Pues hazlo tú, por algo estás aquí ¿verdad?- le respondió con indiferencia y antes de que el impaciente comandante volviera a buscarlo salió del comedor sin darle mayor importancia a su mejor amigo que por todos los medios intentaba hacerle entender lo necesario que era para la chica enferma que _él_ le dedicara un poco de su tiempo.

Obviamente Eren se negó de modo terminante. No iba a permitir que por un capricho de su amigo o de su _pseudo-hermana_ tuviera que pagar las consecuencias del célebre mal humor de Rivaille.

-Yo tengo una reunión con el comandante Erwin y la señorita Hanji luego, de veras no puedo, y Sasha debe entrenar con Annie ahora que Mikasa…

\- Bueno, pues tendrá que esperar hasta que algunos de los dos se desocupe. Calma Armin, ella no morirá de inanición por desayunar unas horas después.

\- Pero…- la voz del rubio se perdió en el exterior mientras su irritado amigo se acomodaba la capa verde de la legión sobre su típico uniforme militar. Su figura se fundió rápidamente en el paisaje quedando solo el silencio dentro del salón comedor.

Y si Eren o Armin hubieran puesto un poco más de atención mientras terminaban de desayunar, hubieran visto que en la larga mesa que estaba delante de ellos, un solo comensal quedaba, el que no perdió detalle de todo lo que hablaban, y que al notar el ambiente en silencio (y adivinando que el par se hubo marchado a cumplir sus obligaciones) se puso lentamente de pie, con una sonrisa entre aliviada y esperanzada, y olvidando su propio desayuno se dirigió hacia las cocinas dispuesto a preparar un menú digno para una enferma.

.

.

.

Mikasa Ackerman, la soldado más fuerte de la Legión de Reconocimiento (después de Levi, claro), la mujer más hermosa de todo el cuartel en opinión de soldados, comandantes y oficiales, dueña de una agilidad e inteligencia sobrehumana, rápida y diestra como ninguno, admirada y deseada por muchos, _esa_ Mikasa Ackerman se encontraba actualmente guardando cama. Con su cabello negro revuelto y húmedo a causa de la temperatura, su nariz roja y chorreante, sus labios secos y su voz pastosa, difícilmente podría verse a si misma como la valerosa y perfecta maravilla militar de la que todos hablaban.

No en su horrible estado actual.

Sentía que con solo mover un dedo, o tan solo la acción de pestañear podría drenar la fuerza de su cuerpo. ¿Es que de veras un simple resfrío podía hacer que te sintieras así?

Estaba maldiciendo su suerte por décima vez cuando un ligero toque a su puerta la hizo ser consciente de su lugar, y de la penosa situación en la que se encontraba. Obviamente no podía levantarse a ver quien osaba interrumpir su _siesta_ así que guardó silencio rogando que quien estuviera del otro lado se diera por vencido y se fuera. Pero segundos después volvió a oír un nuevo e insistente golpe, y con su voz completamente rota y débil ordenó a quien fuera que entrara.

Grande fue su decepción cuando vio aparecer el juvenil rostro de un muchacho de cabello castaño casi rubio, que portaba una bandeja con un pequeño plato humeante.

La cara de Jean reflejaba de todo menos nervios. Era la primera vez que se adentraba en la recamara que la chica compartía con la imperativa de Sasha, y no pareció para nada incómodo. Quizás porque su prioridad actual era saber del estado de la enferma, y no sus propios rubores, o sentimientos.

Cazó al ruedo el brillo de desilusión que bañó las pupilas oscuras de la chica, pero rápidamente ésta volvió a mostrar su expresión apática y desinteresada de siempre.

\- Lamento no ser Eren- dijo como todo saludo acercándose hacia la cama donde el esbelto cuerpo de Mikasa se dejaba adivinar bajo las sábanas -Pero escuché por ahí que no comiste nada, así que intenté ser un buen compañero y traerte algo.

\- Jean…- trató de interrumpirlo sin éxito, pero su voz se quebró y se ahogó en una retahíla de estornudos y tos -L-Lo siento…

\- A ver, aquí, bebe esto- el joven dejó el plato en una mesa cercana y le ofreció un poco de agua, se acercó a ella y sosteniendo su cabeza de modo neutral permitió que bebiera lentamente del vaso que él sostenía con firmeza -¿Mejor?

Mikasa lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, no sabía si era a causa de su fiebre, o si su perspectiva actual de la realidad había dado un vuelco o algo similar, pero le costó encontrar al nervioso y atragantado chico que siempre parecía estar abochornado cuando hablaba con ella, en ese muchacho alto y repuesto, que la veía con una mueca seria e indiferente.

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- Escuché a Armin cuando se lo decía a tu hermano.

\- No es mi hermano- se apresuró a corregirlo con un atisbo de su personalidad impulsiva. Pero dicho impulso le valió que su garganta se irritara y empezara a toser otra vez.

\- Como sea- Jean le dio la espalda y tomó el plato humeante -Te traje esto, mi madre decía que nada como un buen caldo de pollo para combatir la gripa…

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste pollo?

\- No es pollo, es algo… similar- replicó desviando la mirada. Notó que parecía reacia y agregó -Es comestible Mikasa, y créeme sabe bien.

\- No quise decir eso, ni parecer descortés…- dijo en un susurro -Gracias Jean.

\- No tienes que agradecer- esperó a que la muchacha se acomodara contra las almohadas y luego le entregó el plato que, efectivamente olía muy bien.

\- ¿Lo preparaste tú?

\- Sí- respondió lacónico y se alejó como brindándole espacio.

Mikasa hundió la cuchara en la preparación y luego se la llevó a la boca. El calor de la infusión, y su sabor suave, entibió y aplacó el malestar de su garganta de un modo casi mágico. Se permitió respirar con calma y le dedicó un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa -Sabe delicioso, gracias Jean.

El joven solo asintió sin decir palabra.

\- Y de verdad, no lamenté el que _no_ fueras Eren- él alzó las cejas con escepticismo pero no pareció dispuesto a interrumpir su propio silencio -En verdad…

Notando que el extrañamente taciturno muchacho no iba a decir algo más, ella se concentró en beberse el caldo, agradecida de que su garganta y su estómago lo aceptara bien, sin complicaciones de otra índole.

\- Hacía tiempo que no te veía, y eso que estamos en la misma legión- murmuró Mikasa luego de que el silencio se hiciera eterno -E increíblemente te llevas bien con... Armin…- finalizó como si le costara creer lo que decía.

\- Situaciones de la vida… ¿terminaste ya con eso?

\- Eh, sí- le quitó el plato antes de que ella hiciera ademán de entregárselo.

\- Pues ya ves, no he querido incomodarte. Has entrenado rigurosamente con el oficial Levi, y sabía de boca de Armin lo mucho que eso te desgastaba.

\- No tienes idea…- suspiró con resignación, para luego manifestar entre dientes -Ese enano resentido me pone al limite.

\- ¿Quizás porque sabe lo que puedes dar? Y eres impresionante Mikasa.

En otras circunstancias, cada vez que aquel muchacho dijera esas palabras siempre solía mostrarse ruboroso e incómodo, incapaz de sostenerle la vista por demasiado tiempo _¿dejando al descubierto?_ aquellos sentimientos que ella intuía existían pero que nunca exteriorizó con palabras.

O quizás Mikasa nunca las tomó en cuenta.

Sin embargo, y volviendo a la situación actual, la voz de Jean sonó firme, convencida, en un rasposo tono barítono que hizo que curiosamente su pecho se estremeciera. Sin duda el enfriamiento estaba pasándole la cuenta otra vez.

\- Por favor, solo hago lo que puedo.

\- No soy Eren para que me mientas de esa forma- le sonrió tranquilamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho amplio, haciendo que por primera vez en la vida frente a él, desviara la vista avergonzada -Sé cual es tu propósito en la vida, de hecho casi todos en el cuartel la saben. No hay que ser un genio para adivinarlo.

\- No sé a que te refieres.

\- Pues como lo prefieras - separó los brazos de su cuerpo e iba inclinarse a recoger la vajilla usada, cuando un ligero movimiento desde la cama le hizo centrar su atención de vuelta en ella. Mikasa se había sentado con evidente esfuerzo, su cabello en verdad era un adorable desorden, y sus mejillas con esa luz lucían rojas, y por su propia seguridad decidió no seguir bajando la mirada. La muchacha al parecer había olvidado que se encontraba usando ropa de cama, y normalmente era contra las reglas que un soldado se presentara en la barraca de las chicas, mientras alguna de estas vistiera tan íntimamente.

No quería ni imaginar lo que su pobre humanidad pudiera sufrir si el poco paciente sargento Levi llegaba a enterarse.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues pensé que ahora que me siento un poco mejor, podría darme un baño… ya sabes, apesto…-le dijo sin entonación.

\- ¿Estás loca? Al menos espera que alguna de las chicas regrese para hacerlo.

\- En verdad apesto, Jean. No quiero esperar. Y estoy segura de que me sentiré mejor.

\- Iré a buscar a Armin, o a… Eren- dijo solícito ya dándole la espalda para llevar a cabo sus palabras.

\- ¡No! Espera- lo detuvo alzando la mano en su dirección en una acción dramática -Ayúdame.

El pobre muchacho se detuvo con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, suspiró con resignación y se giró a verla -¿Qué?

\- Tráeme un recipiente con agua, intentaré higienizarme un poco.

\- ¿Qué no es más fácil esperar a que Sasha regrese…?- preguntó exponiendo lo obvio.

Pero Mikasa o era más obstinada de lo normal, o realmente era terca como una mula. Negó con su cabeza.

\- No puedo esperar.

\- Está bien- dijo sin entonación -Ahora regreso.

\- Jean- él se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la puerta cerrada al oír su voz suplicante.

\- Volveré en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

.

Jean debía considerarse a si mismo como el ser más estúpido de la tierra. Solo él podría volver a la boca del lobo con tanta facilidad, sabiendo que el peligro lo acechaba en esa hermosa joven de rasgos asiáticos y cabello negro como la noche, en esa hechicera que no dudaría en hacer añicos su estabilidad (aquella que tanto le había costado mantener desde que reconociera sus sentimientos por ella)

Pero no, ahí iba otra vez como el cordero que va encantado al degolladero. Con ese mismo insólito placer agridulce de clavarse lentamente una espina en el pulgar, con la única diferencia que él estaba deseoso de descubrir todas las espinas que cubrían esa rosa hermosa y salvaje, y clavárselas sin remordimiento alguno.

¡Oh, sí! Hasta cursi se estaba volviendo por ella.

Volvió a la habitación, esperando internamente que la desquiciada _chica patata_ hubiera vuelto ya de sus obligaciones, y lo desligara de aquella penosa misión. Después de todo, lo único que se había propuesto lo había cumplido con creces. Sin embargo tras empujar la puerta se encontró con la enferma sentada a un costado de la cama, cuyo rostro se iluminó gratamente al verlo. O quizás era la luz tibia del sol que le daba desde su costado derecho iluminando sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos rasgados, poniendo en evidencia las prendas que usaba a modo de piyama; una camiseta descolorida de tirantes, y un short (muy pequeño en su opinión) que dejaba todo el espectáculo de sus largas piernas. Antes de pensarlo dos veces apartó la vista de ella.

\- Pensé que no regresarías.

\- Dije que volvería ¿no es cierto?- comentó con indiferencia, acercando el recipiente cargado de agua tibia hacia ella.

\- ¿Quema?- preguntó recibiendo el objeto y apoyándolo en sus piernas. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo contrario y al segundo siguiente, esparció dentro del agua unas gotas de esencia, y pronto la habitación se llenó de un agradable olor a almendras.

\- Bueno, ya está cumplido mi cometid…

\- Quédate- lo interrumpió con voz suave.

¡Pero que se proponía! ¿Acaso quería ver hasta donde llegaba su autocontrol? Porque verdaderamente eso era cruel.

Con una mueca indiferente arqueó una ceja en su dirección- ¿Qué?

Mikasa había hundido una toalla pequeña dentro de la vasija y luego de escurrirla con evidente esfuerzo la pasó por sus brazos, su cuello y parte de su rostro. Sin embargo no le respondió pronto, remojó otra vez la toalla en el perfumado liquido y la deslizó por sus piernas, obviamente sus manos cortas y sus esfuerzos llegaron solo al ras de sus rodillas. Alzó la vista en su dirección como indicándole su contratiempo.

Él solo resopló.

\- Ves que por mi misma no puedo- Jean no cambió su mueca inescrutable -¡Sino me encontrara así no te lo pediría como favor!

Como toda experta, Mikasa sabía muy bien como jugar sus cartas, eso y la expresión lastimosa que le dedicó hizo que el joven se acercara reprimiendo una maldición entre dientes.

Jean estaba seguro que ella estaba probándole. En algún malsano punto quería saber hasta donde llegaba su disciplina, o que tanto de verdad había en su apariencia indiferente y apática.¿Acaso ella se sentía ofendida de que él ya no rebosara de aquel enamoramiento infantil por todos los poros?

En el fondo la joven se negaba a creer que ya lo había superado.

Pues ahí fue el joven rubio, tomó la toalla de las manos blancas de Mikasa y tras remojarlas en el liquido perfumado y luego de escurrirlas con practicidad, la deslizó a lo largo y a lo ancho de su pierna, redondeando su rodilla, muslo, tobillo y pantorrilla, poniendo especial énfasis en no mirar más de lo debido, y buscarle el lado práctico a lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque de lo contrario se daría cuenta de cuan frágiles y delgadas eran sus piernas, que si bien tenían una apariencia atlética, no dejaban de ser esbeltas y suaves. Conservaban ese toque femenino y coqueto pese a que todos los días hiciera un entrenamiento masculino. Y hasta sus pies, pequeños, blancos como porcelana estaban en plena armonía con el resto de su cuerpo.

Toda ella era preciosa, y única, y completamente seductora a pesar de tener la nariz roja, los labios pálidos y el cabello hecho un desastre. Pero eso no tenía porque saberlo… así que Jean se puso de pie violentamente tras haber cumplido su orden.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo más?

¿Más…? El joven asintió guardando para si su mal humor. Ella le sonrió con timidez y cierta vergüenza.

\- Deseo cambiarme la parte superior de mi piyama ¿podrías…?

Jean ni siquiera decidió pensar, se dirigió al arcón que ella le apuntaba con su dedo índice y tomó la primera prenda que encontró, y se la entregó sin hacer contacto visual. Luego con el mismo gesto impersonal le dio la espalda para que la chica pudiera vestirse. Ignoró el rubor que ahora si hizo acopio de sus mejillas, y apretó los puños al oír el movimiento de la tela al rozar su cuerpo, y los sonidos que emitía acompañando la acción. Finalmente Mikasa soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y él supo que ya había acabado.

Recibió la prenda sucia de manos de ella y le prometió que la llevaría a lavar, o se la daría a Sasha en cuanto la viera.

\- ¿Algo más?- preguntó con un leve toque de diversión. Era gracioso, pero nunca se imaginó que actuaría a modo de doncella para con esa chica. Y sin duda, Mikasa tampoco lo hubo previsto nunca.

Jean entendía que sería la primera y la única vez en que el destino decidiera acercarlos de esa forma, y por supuesto no quería irse con las manos vacías completamente.

\- ¿Algo más?- reiteró volviéndose a la joven quien había vuelto a desaparecer bajo las mantas.

\- No. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Lo justo es que te deje descansar- le dijo con su voz más segura.

\- Siempre que quieras y yo pueda…- dejó la frase a medias al ver la mano de ella extendida en su dirección en una invitación obvia.

Dudó unos segundos antes de rodear esos dedos a los suyos. Su piel estaba húmeda y afiebrada seguramente, sin embargo la presión fue inequívoca y le transmitió una sensación familiar que se instaló sin prisa en su pecho.

\- Gracias por todo Jean. En verdad, créeme que he cambiado la visión que tenía sobre ti.

Él le sonrió, y quizás fue el primer gesto sincero que veía en su fisonomía desde que lo conociera, lo cierto fue que algo aleteó en su interior ante aquella imagen, e inconscientemente lo jaló hacia si, hasta que el sorprendido rostro del rubio invadió su espacio personal.

Le soltó la mano y con un dedo le picó la mejilla con suavidad. Los ojos de Jean se hicieron grandes, y tenían un leve tinte ámbar. Los de Mikasa estaban tan negros como el pedernal y brillaban con alguna emoción sospechosa.

\- ¡Ah, Mika agradece que soy bueno y te traigo el desayuno! ¡El café está recalentado, pero si lo bebes rápido no se notará que tiene mal sab…!- la estruendosa voz de Eren resonó dentro de la habitación antes de que los otros dos se dieran cuenta. Pero el recién llegado si lo hizo, y se detuvo nomás entrar, observando azorado lo que estaba ocurriendo; con Jean inclinado sobre la cama de Mikasa de modo extraño, y ella sujetando su mejilla en un gesto de familiaridad que él no tenía idea que existiera entre ambos -¿Qué es esto?- dijo con sequedad.

Jean hizo ademán de alejarse, empero la mano de la chica volvió a sujetarlo -Una pestaña- dijo en voz alta con voz neutral. Este la miró sin entender -Tenías una pestaña en la mejilla- le explicó enseñándole su dedo índice donde podía verse la pequeña pestaña adherida a su piel.

Eren miró a ambos con aire sospechoso sintiéndose de pronto ignorado.

\- Pide un deseo- Mikasa agregó, tomando la mano del rubio y uniendo su dedo índice al de él. El aludido se dejaba hacer parpadeando sin entender del todo -Si al separar nuestras manos, la pestaña se pega a tu dedo significa que el deseo que pediste se cumplirá.

\- Que tontería- musitó finalmente Jean mirando de reojo la sonrisa en los labios de Mikasa.

Pasaron algunos segundos y ella hizo presión entre ambos dedos para luego alejarse. Como lo supuso, la pestaña quedó prendada a la piel de su original dueño. Rió levemente -Espero que hayas pedido algo _bueno_ , porque estoy segura de que esta vez se te cumplirá.

Jean tragó saliva nervioso,y repentinamente se sonrojó como niña. Se irguió cuan alto era y retrocedió encontrando la mirada ceñuda de Eren sobre él.

\- ¿Que haces aquí cara de caballo?- le preguntó sin ánimo de ser cortes.

Empero el aludido ignoró su comentario malicioso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pareció tremendamente relajado al decir -Armin me pidió que le trajera algo de comer a Mikasa, pues tú no podías hacerlo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No te preocupes, tu hermana se alimentó como se debe, la ayudé a bañarse y hasta se cambió de ropa.

\- ¿ _Qué_?

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes- alzó la mano como despedida en dirección a la divertida chica y a paso lento salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si.

Eren miró a la muchacha con sus grandes ojos verdes, reparando finalmente en que su bufanda roja, _esa que Mikasa jamás se la quitaba_ , yacía abandonada a un lado del colchón y ella no parecía afectada en absoluto.

\- ¿Entonces ya almorzaste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

Mikasa alzó sus fascinantes ojos grises en su dirección y con una sonrisa inmensa, que parecía demasiado perfecta para sus labios, agregó como quien guarda un secreto.

\- Mejor que nunca.

El muchacho no contestó, la veía y esa mujer de allí no se parecía a la Mikasa seria y apática que conocía.

\- Siéntate, compartamos ese desayuno- le hizo un lugar en su colchón con facilidad y esperó que el muchacho se ubicara poniendo la bandeja sobre sus piernas. De pronto advirtió la bufanda roja que en algún momento de la noche anterior se la quitó debido a la fiebre, y tomándola con cuidado, y luego de mirarla largamente como si estuviera considerando algo serio, la dobló en dos y acto seguido la guardó bajo su almohada.

\- Entonces cuéntame ¿Que te hizo hacer el sargento Levi esta vez…?

Y Eren olvidó el asunto de cuan rara se encontraba la enferma para volcar en ella su malhumor y la crueldad desmedida (en su opinión) conque el oficial lo hizo entrenar hasta caer casi desfallecido.

Los ojos grises de Mikasa no se despegaron de los suyos durante todo el tiempo que duró la plática, sin embargo algo llamativo ocurrió entre esos dos.

Las mejillas de la chica no volvieron a sonrojarse nunca más por su causa.

.

 _Saudade: el conocimiento reprimido de saber que aquello que se extraña quizás nunca volverá_

.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _FELIZ CUMPLE MEL aka MISS WONG! te deseo muchas perdices, inspiración y más inspiración para ti n.n que lo empieces hermoso y lo termines aún mejor!_

 _Bueno… No sé que decir. Primeramente pido perdón por mis manotazos de ahogado a lo largo de todo el fic, por haber hecho a estos tres tan OOC, pero es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom y… no tengo excusa lo sé! Solo diré que soy EreMika a muerte, pero que JeanKasa son mi placer culpable, mi droga…_

 _En fin, si creen que merezco algún review. Seré muy feliz de recibirlos._

 _Arigatou!_

 _Sumi Chan_


End file.
